


Quand une phobie s'avère utile

by Niwolah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Agoraphobia, Bad Writing, Crack, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Might rewrite some day, Out of Character Uchiha Sasuke, Too much girls, poor sasuke
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwolah/pseuds/Niwolah
Summary: Phobie, phobie... Vous connaissez ce mot. Ce n'est généralement pas bon d'avoir une phobie. Surtout quand on s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa et qu'on a une réputation à tenir...Cette histoire date de 2011-2012 et fait partie de mes premiers écrits. Aussi, la qualité est plus que médiocre mais je ne peux me résoudre à les jeter alors... À vos risques et périls!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Quand une phobie s'avère utile

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis la détentrice de u-dbsjkiss sur skyrock et je suis aussi sur FanFiction.net, raison pour laquelle vous connaissez peut-être cette histoire. J'ai décidé de rassembler tous mes écrits, tout fandom confondu, pour avoir plus facile.  
> Donc non, pas de plagiat de ma part!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Dans la chambre d'une auberge, Sasuke Uchiwa, torse nu pour être plus libre dans ses mouvements et aussi sûrement par souci d'élévation de chaleur corporelle, était en train de faire ses pompes matinales, lesquelles suivaient sa série d'abdominaux matinaux qui précédaient eux-même d'autres exercices matinaux de ce genre. Bref, réveil auquel s'adonne tout ninja normal pour rester en forme. Je rassemble donc bien tous les ninja des villages de Konoha, Kumo, Kiri, Oto, etc. Sauf peut-être l'un d'entre eux, originaire du pays du feu... Passons.  
Sasuke en était donc à sa deux cent-troisième flexion quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir discrètement.  
— Naruto, je suis occupé, là, tu vois pas ? râla-t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner.  
Mais au lieu de répliquer comme à son habitude, ledit Naruto gloussa... de manière assez féminine... et avec pas mal d'écho... Pas bon, ça.  
De plus, un flash fit son apparition pour être rapidement remplacé par quelques autres venant d'endroits différents mais toujours de derrière... J'irai même jusqu'à dire que ce n'est pas bon du tout, en fait.  
Abandonnant sa tâche avec précipitation, Sasuke se releva et regarda vers l'entrée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise mais encore plus sa terreur lorsqu'il vit près de dix filles dans sa chambre !  
— Oh non...  
— Bonjour, Sasuke-kun ! gloussèrent-elles de concert en tentant un pas dans sa direction, un bien piètre spectacle malheureusement.  
— SORTEZ D'ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT ! hurla alors le fier Uchiwa en se collant au mur.  
Mais bien loin de l'écouter et encore moins de lui obéir, l'une d'entre elles s'avança plus franchement et lui présenta un paquet.  
— On a pensé à toi, Sasuke-kun, regarde.  
Et sur ses dires, toutes les filles lui tendirent quelque chose. C'était le même pour chacune d'elles et, malheureusement pour le ninja, ils étaient tous emballés dans un papier bleu ciel orné de petites étoiles mauves -ça va ensemble ces couleurs-là ?- et, merci Kami-sama !, elles étaient discrètes. Cependant, le tout était cintré d'un affreux ruban rose. Argh ! Le bleu, ça passe, étant sa couleur de préférence. Mais le rose... Surtout celui-là, quoi. Il était... horrible. Exactement la même teinte que celle d'un chewing-gum censé goûter la fraise que l'on aurait mâché durant des heures. Beurk ! Et franchement, le tout réuni donnait vraiment envie de s'enfuir si pas de vomir.  
— J'ai dit : dehors, du balai !  
— Mais Sasuke-kun, ne fais pas ton timide, on sait bien qu'il y en a une qui te plaît. se rapprocha encore celle qui semblait mener le groupe.  
— Et la semaine prochaine, tout le monde saura de qui il s'agit. Et c'est-  
— J'irai spécialement à Konoha pour être aux premières loges, interrompit une autre fille, je ne veux pas rater ce spectacle ; toi me décrivant avec de belles métaphores... Je m'y vois déjà...  
— Rêve, seulement, rêve... ricana une des trois rousses de la bande. Sasuke-kun, c'est moi que tu décriras, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle en cillant exagérément. J'ai vu comment tu me regardais hier au restaurant. Dommage que cet idiot de blond était avec toi. Et cette fille aussi. Elle ne voit même pas que tu ne t'intéresses pas à elle. La pauvre... Ce doit être à cause de ses cheveux, ils ne sont pas naturels. Tout le monde sait que tu aimes le naturel, pas vrai ?  
— Sortez de ma chambre, merde ! cria encore Sasuke.  
Sans succès.  
— Tu divagues, vieille folle, Sasuke-kun n'aimera jamais une fille comme toi. C'est moi, la future Madame Uchiwa ! C'est moi qu'il regardait avec insistance. C'est pas parce qu'il regardait dans ta direction qu'il te regardait toi. soupira-t-elle. Tu dois être bien désespérée pour rêver à ce point...  
— Je vous... ordonne... commença la victime en tremblant, le dos soudé au mur entre les deux fenêtres qui, fichtre !, étaient infranchissables pour cause de barreaux en fer forgé.  
Mais bon, Sasuke ne s'enfuirait pas. Jamais. C'est qu'il a une réputation à garder, quand même. Laquelle ? Bah celle de l'être le plus froid et le plus arrogant de la terre, pardi ! S'il s'enfuyait, il ne serait plus qu'un trouillard. Vous imaginez ça, vous ? Un garçon, Uchiwa, par-dessus tout, avoir peur d'une fille ? Bon d'accord, une horde de filles folles de lui et prêtes à tout pour le voir et encore plus pour le toucher... Mais bon. Sasuke est ce qu'il est, et il est orgueilleux. Qui ne l'est pas, franchement ? Seulement, quand on a un orgueil si grand que le sien, on enterre sa peur au plus profond de soi juste le temps que l'objet de cette terrible frousse s'en aille. Quoi de plus normal, me direz-vous ? Eh bien voilà, il en est de même pour chaque être humain et quoique défini comme étant sans cœur, Sasuke Uchiwa est bel et bien un être humain. Oui oui. Je ne vais pas le disséquer pour vous le prouver, non plus !  
— Bonjour, tout le monde. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici, mesdemoiselles ? demanda aimablement une voix chaude qui interrompit Sasuke dans sa tentative de faire sortir les intruses.  
— Naruto... souffla aussitôt celui-ci, heureux de sa soudaine présence.  
— J'ai cru comprendre que sieur Uchiwa vous avait demandé, ordonné plutôt, de sortir, non ? Ça ne se fait pas de s'introduire chez les gens comme ça. ajouta-t-il plus froidement. Et ce, même si c'est dans une auberge. Alors... dehors ! termina-t-il presque en criant.  
Son apparition qui, répétons-le, détendit sensiblement Sasuke, décolla celui-ci du mur, ses muscles se relâchant enfin de toute la pression qu'ils subissaient peu avant.  
— Sasuke-kun, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, lui ? demanda méchamment la chef probable. Il est en mission avec toi ? C'est la première fois que je le vois, cet imbécile.  
— Qui traîtes-tu d'imbécile, sale garce ? grinça aussitôt le concerné qui n'eut aucun retour, que ce soit visuel ou oral. Et je te signale que si tu vois Sasuke-kun quelque part, la mima-t-il en même temps qu'il prononçait le prénom de son équipier, je ne suis jamais bien loin. Que du contraire. Il faut ouvrir les yeux dans la vie.  
— Hm. laissa échapper Sasuke en avalant le sourire qui pointait le bout de son nez.  
— Pardon ? l'interrogea une fille.  
— Ça veut dire qu'il approuve. lui cracha presque Naruto, apparemment très touché par son invisibilité auprès du monde dans lequel il vit.  
— Sasuke-kun ? tenta une autre jeune fille, espérant que pour elle, au moins, il réagirait.  
Mais non, pas de réponse. Ce qu'on pourrait traduire par « Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses. » ... Sympa, l'Uchiwa.  
— Bien. Je vois que les adieux sont finis. ironisa Naruto. Au revoir, donc. Et gardez vos cadeaux, mes mignonnes. Par contre, les appareils photos, sourit-il en s'emparant de ces objets, ils terminent à la poubelle. Cassés, de préférence.  
Et il joignit le geste à la parole en les détruisant un à un d'un coup de pied bien placé.  
— Mon appareil tout neuf ! Assassin !  
— Nooon ! J'avais des photos difficiles à prendre de Sasuke-kun !  
— Justement, ma jolie. répliqua-t-il en rigolant. Je ne fais pas ça pour rien.  
Chaque fille avait forcément envie de meurtre à cet instant mais Naruto ne leur laissa pas le temps d'agir qu'elles furent déjà dans le couloir, devant une porte fermée à double tour, et pleurant à chaudes larmes leur appareil photos à jamais éteint. Mais aussi et surtout le fait que Sasuke, le Sasuke Uchiwa, leur premier et sans doute dernier amour, était maintenant hors de leur portée. Avait-il seulement été envisageable qu'il soit un jour à elles ? C'est vrai, quoi. Elles ne le connaissaient que de vue puisqu'il ne leur avait jamais adressé la parole et elles pensaient déjà à se marier avec lui. Pauvres adolescentes... Elles ne survivront pas à cette distance, c'est sûr. Elles étaient séparées de leur futur mari, bien qu'il ne se sache pas encore promis à l'une d'elles, par une porte en bois ! Que le monde peut être cruel envers elles !

Bref, ces groupies parties pour de bon, le sauveur de la situation désespérée, ou presque, s'approcha de Sasuke, inquiet.  
— Ça va...?  
— Hm.  
Jusque là, tout est normal puisque c'est une réponse habituelle venant de lui.  
— Mais encore ?  
Sasuke ne répondit toujours pas et s'écroula à la place, les yeux dans le vide. Ça, ce n'est évidemment pas normal.  
— Hey ! doucement. le rattrapa Naruto.  
— T'en as mis, du temps...  
— Héhé, désolé. dit-il en le conduisant jusqu'à son lit. J'étais en train de me doucher. J'entendais pas avec l'eau qui coulait.  
— Hn.  
— Mais comme l'heure avançait, dut-il continuer suite à cette onomatopée, et que je n'avais toujours pas entendu ton appel, je suis venu vérifier que tout allait bien et... bah voilà. J'ai bien fait de venir, quoi.  
— Hm.  
— T'es sûr que ça va ? l'assit-il avant de s'accroupir face à lui. C'est la première fois que t'es si mal en point après une visite surprise pareille.  
— Marre... soupira-t-il.  
— Je sais mais -  
— Marre de ces filles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles me harcèlent comme ça ? J'en ai vraiment ras-le-b -  
— Sasuke-kun ! Je t'ai entendu crier ! Tout va bien ? déboula sa coéquipière après avoir défoncé la porte, visiblement inquiète elle aussi.  
— T'es en retard d'une guerre, Sakura-chan. la gronda Naruto. Ou peut-être même de deux.  
— C'est pas à toi que je parle. se précipita-t-elle. Comment tu vas ? Il ne s'est rien passé ? Sasuke-kun, parle !  
— Tu oublies que c'est le meilleur de notre équipe. tenta de plaisanter le blond. Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ?  
Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et le bouscula si fort qu'il atterrit à l'autre bout de la pièce -c'est qu'elle ne mesure pas encore toute sa puissance...- pour commencer à ausculter Sasuke qui grogna sitôt le chakra de Sakura se dirigeant vers son corps.  
— Lâche-moi un peu, t'es lourde. la repoussa-t-il avant de s'étendre sous les draps.  
— Sakura-chan, sors. se releva enfin Naruto. Maintenant.  
— Non ! protesta-t-elle encore.  
— Dehors et tout de suite ou ce sera par la force ! s'énerva-t-il, en position de combat, ce qui eut l'effet souhaité.  
— Ok ok. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si on traîne sur le chemin du retour. Je rappelle qu'on doit se mettre en route dans moins d'une heure ! cria la medic-nin en claquant la porte, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.  
— Va falloir rembourser ça, maintenant. souffla Naruto pour lui-même. Sasu, prépare-toi. Si on est en retard, c'est encore sur moi que ça retombera. râla-t-il ensuite en le découvrant. Debout !  
— Comme si ça m'arrivait souvent d'être en retard. Il me semble que c'est surtout ton cas. ricana l'Uchiwa avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.  
— Je vais amener mes affaires ici, j'en ai pour trente secondes. On déjeunera ensemble, comme ça, elles ne viendront plus.  
— Oui, par pitié, éloigne-les de moi, je t'en supplie ! se retourna soudainement Sasuke d'un geste brusque, le visage déformé par la peur, les yeux exorbités, ce qui inquiéta un peu Naruto, n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude de voir cette expression sur le visage de son équipier.  
C'est tout de même bizarre... Être angoissé, terrifié, à l'idée de se retrouver face à une fille, rien qu'une, qui n'est même pas ninja... Si l'on apprenait ça, qu'adviendrait-il de Sasuke ? Heureusement que Naruto le protège et le couvre. Certains ont des attrape-rêves au-dessus leur tête de lit pour empêcher les cauchemars de pourrir leur nuit, d'autres ont des maneki-neko pour leur apporter chance ou argent, Sasuke a Naruto, son coéquipier et accessoirement son meilleur ami, en tant que bouclier. Il avait d'ailleurs été bien étonné de découvrir que Naruto pouvait garder un secret, le sien, étant donné qu'à l'époque, ils ne se supportaient guère... Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis lors, Sasuke a besoin de la présence de Naruto. Pour écarter les filles, d'une part, mais aussi parce qu'il se sent tout simplement bien avec lui, d'autre part. De plus, il semblerait que ce soit le cas pour Naruto lui-même. En effet, si Sasuke n'est pas près de lui, il va tout naturellement le chercher.  
— Promis. sourit le blond avant de quitter la chambre, laissant Sasuke seul pour se doucher.  
Mais lorsqu'il revint, son ami n'était toujours pas sorti de la salle de bain.  
— Eh oh. On va sérieusement être en retard si tu prends ton temps. le charia-t-il en toquant difficilement, les bras chargés de nourriture.  
— Naruto ! trembla Sasuke en venant aussitôt s'accrocher à son gilet, faisant par la même occasion tomber le panier contenant les vivres pour le retour à Konoha. J'ai entendu des voix. Je suis sûr qu'elles étaient là. J'en suis sûr, elles... Naruto... Au secours...  
Le concerné déglutit ; son coéquipier était collé à lui, torse nu, une simple serviette entourant ses hanches. Certes, il savait, pour l'avoir déjà vu à de nombreuses reprises, que Sasuke était sacrément bien bâti mais l'eau qui ruisselait à ce moment-même sur son corps rendait une perspective toute autre à cette vision... Et les rayons du soleil n'enlevaient en rien cette beauté... Pire, cela le rendait encore plus sublime.  
— Sasu... Ha... habille-toi, s'il te plaît...  
Celui-ci piqua un fard monumental, version Uchiwa, hein, ça va de soi, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain aussi vite qu'il en était sorti sans dire un mot.  
Et pendant qu'il revêtait sa tenue d'anbu, Naruto s'installa à table sur laquelle il disposa le déjeuner apporté plus tôt après avoir récupéré le panier lâchement abandonné pour le mettre sur le lit.

— Alors, commença-t-il en avalant un sushi, j'ai peut-être une solution pour t'épargner les filles. sourit-il en pinçant ensuite un légume de ses baguettes tandis que Sasuke, de retour, s'asseyait face à lui. Bon appétit.  
— Merci. Quelle est cette solution ? voulut-il savoir.  
— Curieux comme tout ton clan, n'est-ce pas ? rigola Naruto.  
— Allez, dis. s’excita l'Uchiwa en choisissant un onigiri.  
— Sasuke Uchiwa, commença-t-il d'un ton solennel, veux-tu m'épouser ? termina-t-il ensuite en prenant quelques pâtes du bol de ramen qu'il venait de saisir pour les engloutir avec appétit.  
Euh... On s'en doutait mais là, c'est officiel, Naruto débloque ! Qu'on appelle les urgences ! Non, les hospices ! Enfin, tout ce que vous voulez mais qu'on l'interne, quoi.  
— Pardon ? s'étrangla le brun en voulant boire. Répète un peu ça. J'ai pas bien compris. Tu me demandes quoi, là ? Tu me demandes ma main ?  
— Oui. Marions-nous, Sasuke. lui sourit-il de toutes ses dents.  
— Tu dérives... C'est pas possible... murmura l'autre en secouant la tête, persuadé d'avoir perdu son ami à tout jamais, ou presque parce qu'il a quand même l'habitude de ses surprises quelque peu extraordinaires mais bon... T'as été cherché ça où, Naru, franchement.  
— Si tu te maries, les filles ne te poursuivront plus. Ici comme à Konoha et dans les villages voisins, quand un homme est marié, on le laisse tranquille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est quand ce sont les femmes qui sont mariées mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous préoccupe. Donc, Sasuke, je te le redis, marions-nous.  
— C'est rare de te voir si sérieux, Naru... Mais pourquoi toi et moi ? On est des garçons, quand même. Et ne viens pas me dire le contraire parce que je te vois tous les jours... torse nu, rougit-il en louchant sur l'onigiri qu'il avait à peine commencé, et à moins d'épuiser son chakra jusqu'à plus soif, il est impossible de produire pareilles illusions sans tomber d'épuisement.  
— Et toi, tu parles rarement autant que ça, tu sais. répliqua-t-il en souriant. Mais et alors ? Le mariage entre hommes est autorisé, non ? Et puis, hein, tu préférerais peut-être te marier avec une de ces filles qui te collent au train toute la journée et parfois même la nuit ? ricana Naruto en glissant sur son siège jusqu'à presque s'y allonger dessus, ses jambes tendues rencontrant celles pliées de Sasuke qui ne réagit pas à ça mais à la question avec un frisson de frayeur.  
— Ah non ! se redressa-t-il en faisant tomber sa chaise. Impossible ! Jamais de la vie ! Je... Non, je ne saurai pas. Naruto, tout mais pas ça...  
— Calme-toi, c'est bon. rigola-t-il. Rassieds-toi. Tu crois qu'à part moi, qui de nos amis, garçons s'entend, accepterait un mariage avec toi ?  
— Un... vrai mariage ? se risqua le génie, selon les dires de son village natal.  
— Euh non, faut pas exagérer. Tu connais pas les mariages blancs ?  
— Si...  
— Eh beh. lui sourit Naruto d'une façon étrange, les yeux donnant une impression d'espoir.  
Non. Il doit rêver.  
— Hm. « répondit »-il en prenant enfin une troisième bouchée de son onigiri.  
Le silence se réappropria les lieux jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ait pris conscience de l'heure. Autant vous dire qu'ils durent quitter l'auberge en quatrième vitesse, sachant qu'il leur fallait ranger leur chambre respective et leurs affaires même si ça avait déjà en partie été fait, rendre les clefs à l'aubergiste et rembourser la porte détruite de sang froid par leur coéquipière, le tout avec des petits vieux -on n'a rien contre mais ils sont toujours là quand on est pressé- qui demandaient des renseignements et discutaillaient avec la responsable du hall, celle à qui ils devaient justement rembourser cette fichue porte. Vraiment, Sakura a de la chance d'être dans leur équipe. Sinon, le nombre de fois qu'elle se serait prise une gamelle, la pauvre ! Et elle est où, d'ailleurs ? Et flûte aussi ! Ils ont oublié le panier. Tant pis, ils feront sans. Ils sont trop en retard pour se permettre de faire demi-tour.

À l'entrée du village d'Ame, Sakura éternua.  
— Et merde. Je vais attraper froid, moi. Ils sont où ? grogna-t-elle en faisant les cent pas.  
Comme s'ils avaient choisi ce moment, Sasuke et Naruto apparurent au loin. Lorsqu'ils furent -enfin- à sa hauteur, elle les réprimanda sévèrement, un peu à la manière d'une mère :  
— Vous prenez exemple sur Kakashi-sensei ou quoi ? Ça fait une demi heure que je poireaute ! Je parie que je suis en train de couver une pharyngite, maintenant ! Je commence déjà à perdre ma voix, merci beaucoup, les gars.  
— De rien. sourit innocemment Naruto.  
— Et ? renifla dédaigneusement Sasuke.  
— Il pleut ! Il pleut à verse !  
— En même temps, on est au pays de la pluie, aussi. rigola le blond. On y va ?  
— Et le panier pour le retour ?  
— Euh... Oublié... murmura Naruto si bas qu'elle pensa avoir mal compris.  
— Quoi ?  
— Oublié...? répéta le blond en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules.  
Apparemment non. Elle avait très bien entendu. Quel boulet, celui-là, parfois...!  
— Sasuke-kun, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! se tourna-t-elle vers le brun qui ne faisait -comme toujours- pas attention à elle mais plutôt au garçon à sa droite qui avait un air désolé sur le visage.  
— Non.  
— Des incapables. Je suis entourée d'incapables...  
— Hey ! sursauta Naruto qui prit la mouche. Sasuke n'est pas un incapable ! C'est le meilleur d'entre-nous et tu le sais très bien, Sakura-chan. Je ne te permets pas de le traiter de la sorte.  
Sans y réfléchir, l'Uzumaki avait clairement -et sincèrement- dit ce qu'il pensait de Sasuke et lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, le rouge lui vint aux joues aussi rapidement qu'à l'Uchiwa lui-même qui était heureux d'avoir entendu cette phrase.  
— Hm. grogna Sakura qui n'avait pas prêté une oreille attentive à son blond de coéquipier.  
— Sasuke, sors de ce corps ! fit alors semblant d'exorciser l'Uzumaki, tentant de recouvrer son air de gamin habituel.  
Mais le jeune fille n'étant pas très encline à rire, il se reprit et devança son équipe, plus sérieusement.  
La route se fit alors dans le silence le plus complet : Naruto devant, Sasuke un peu en retrait, à sa gauche, et Sakura sur la droite, suivant Sasuke. Chacun était sur ses gardes, tout sens à l'affût du moindre son, du moindre geste suspect.  
La journée s'était écoulée presque entièrement et à quelques kilomètres de la frontière, Sakura soupira.  
— Enfin, ça se calme. J'en peux plus ! Toute cette eau... J'ai l'impression de me noyer.  
— Comme si c'était possible en plein milieu d'une forêt.  
— Je ne t'ai pas sonné, Uzumaki.  
— Oups, je pensais. rigola-t-il.  
Bientôt, les portes de leur village, Konoha dans toute sa splendeur, se dressèrent devant eux et deux gardes les arrêtèrent.  
— Halte, là. Noms de code. ordonna le premier.  
— Kuharo. sourit Sakura après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans les alentours à les espionner.  
— Tokisen. posa ensuite Naruto.  
— Kewasha. soupira Sasuke. T'es obligé d'imiter l'extraterrestre à chaque fois ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Naruto. Deux, c'est déjà bien assez. Pas besoin d'un troisième.  
— Maieuh. Tu casses mon effet, méchant...!  
— Bien. Vous pouvez rentrer. se retira le second garde après l'ouverture des lourdes portes de métal.  
— Je suis d'accord avec Sasuke-kun. se plaignit Sakura une fois rentrée dans le village pour de bon. Gai-sensei et Lee suffisent amplement.  
— Jamais deux sans trois, les amis. rigola-t-il en les prenant aux épaules.  
— Lâche-moi... soupira presque aussitôt Sasuke, plus par habitude que par envie de ne pas être touché.  
Naruto leur rendit donc leur liberté et sans un mot de plus, les ninja se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Sur la route, ils croisèrent d'autres ninja, des collègues, en quelque sorte, qui partaient en mission ou qui étaient en congé et qui se baladaient simplement. Chaudement, ils se saluaient et discutaient un peu avant de reprendre chacun son chemin. Seul Sasuke restait stoïque et n'ouvrait pas la bouche, dans ses pensées depuis le début du voyage pour revenir à Konoha. Naruto l'avait bien vu mais ne disait rien, connaissant le caractère de son meilleur ami lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Mais il faut savoir qu'en fait, celui-ci réfléchissait. Pas de quoi s'alarmer, on parle de Sasuke Uchiwa et il est tout à fait normal qu'il réfléchisse. Mais ce jour-là, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses pensées habituelles concernant les combats qu'il avait livrés ou même ses entraînements. Non. Ça tournait plutôt autour de son imbécile de coéquipier, Naruto Uzumaki. Bon, rien de grave non plus. Ça lui arrivait assez couramment de penser à lui mais il s'agissait en ce moment de ses paroles du matin. « Marions-nous. » Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ainsi ? Avait-il une idée derrière la tête ? Depuis le temps que Sasuke vivait aux côtés de ce blond très énergique, il avait très vite compris qu'il n'était pas facile à cerner... Alors soit Naruto avait lâché cette phrase sans arrière pensée, soit il voulait quelque chose... Se rapprocher de lui, peut-être ? Ils étaient déjà bien assez proches, non ? Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Sasuke ne serait pas contre cette idée d'encore se rapprocher de son meilleur ami... Se marier ? Pourquoi pas. Un faux mariage, bien entendu, mais un mariage quand même, et c'est une chose qui ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Mais avec une pensée pareille, Naruto n'est-il seulement que son meilleur ami ? Ou est-ce plus que ça ? Pfff... Il a l'art de se prendre la tête, parfois...  
Naruto... Que pense-t-il de lui, en fait ? Blond aux yeux bleus... De très beaux yeux, même. Deux magnifiques pierres turquoise, on croirait nager dedans tellement les nuances bleutées sont nombreuses, ce qui fait qu'on jurerait voir les vagues dans ses iris. Et ce sourire... Un sourire éclatant, jamais terne. Et pourtant, il sait combien le secret de Naruto est lourd, dur à porter. Enfermer un démon en soi... Sa vie n'est pas toujours rose mais son sourire est sans cesse présent. Quoique parfois faux, il l'avait déjà remarqué et s'était tout de suite dit que ça ne lui allait pas... En somme, Naruto Uzumaki est un très bel homme. Sasuke rougit à cette pensée. Il est vrai qu'il possède un torse musclé à souhait ; ni trop ni trop peu, juste ce qu'il faut de muscles. Et une peau couleur miel... Miam... On en mangerait. Euh... Il faut se reprendre, là ! Il s'agit de son équipier, quand même !  
— Hey, Sasuke-kun ! Tu m'entends ? le secoua timidement Sakura, comme si elle avait peur de le toucher.  
— Sasuke Uchiwa au rapport ! hurla soudain une voix féminine mais forte, accentuée par le coup d'un poing que l'on avait sauvagement abattu sur du bois.  
— Hn... se réveilla-t-il avec difficulté, un peu frustré de s'être fait interrompre dans sa contemplation, aussi aveugle était elle.  
— Tout va bien ? lui chuchota Naruto, inquiet. Depuis qu'on est rentré, tu ne dis plus rien. Tu regardes le sol comme si tu voulais le faire fondre. Tu veux qu'on en parle ? lui sourit-il en le frôlant au niveau de l'épaule pour le réconforter si besoin est.  
— Ça va, c'est... c'est rien. tenta-t-il de sourire en plongeant dans ce regard qui, il venait tout juste de se l'avouer, le rendait dingue.  
Dingue, oui. C'est pas pour rien que quand Naruto le regarde, il se sent invincible et existant. Surtout existant. Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué durant son enfance, d'exister aux yeux de quelqu'un pour autre chose que pour son patronyme... Exister pour sa personne en elle-même, exister pour sa personnalité, son caractère de merde -il devait bien l'avouer-, pour ses qualités mais aussi ses défauts... Pour tout ce qui fait de lui Sasuke et non pas un descendant Uchiwa...  
— Bon. Je vais résumer pour toi, Sasuke, écoute maintenant, s'il te plaît. soupira Tsunade, l'Hokage du village.  
Il remarqua ainsi qu'il était arrivé à destination. Et depuis un bout de temps à en croire l'air blasé de sa supérieure. Avait-il raté autant que ça de la discussion qui suivait le rapport habituel ?  
— Donc, tout s'est bien passé. reprit la chef du village. Juste quelques ennemis à l'aller, mais éliminés sans grandes difficultés, et aucun problème pour le retour. Génial. se réjouit-elle. Vous êtes maintenant libres de tout service, sauf cas exceptionnel, pendant un mois. Les autres équipes vous remplaceront. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la semaine prochaine se déroulera un concours.  
— Oui. Un concours de descriptions métaphoriques. se rappela la medic-nin. C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler.  
— Exact. Et pour cette première fois, cet essai, dirons-nous, notre village a été choisi. C'est pourquoi j'ordonne à tout le monde, ninja et civils, de participer à ce concours.  
— Quoi ? Même nous ? s'exclama Naruto.  
— Oui. Et ne crois pas échapper à la règle, Uzumaki. Vous devrez chacun décrire une personne de votre choix sans jamais prononcer son nom, son prénom ou tout ce qui pourrait renseigner directement le public sur son identité. Comme le dit si bien le titre du concours, vous ne pourrez employer que des métaphores, ou quelques comparaisons parce qu'il est vrai que les métaphores ne sont pas toujours faciles à trouver, mais rien d'autre. Compris ?  
L'équipe répertoriée en tant que septième acquiesça, avec quelques protestations non importantes de la part de Naruto, et put ensuite prendre congé de l'Hokage qui se remit au travail, à savoir terminer sa bouteille de sake pour mieux se rendormir. Et elle se plaint de la tonne de boulot qui croule sur son bureau... Lamentable...

De retour à l'extérieur, Sakura, avec un grand sourire et les yeux presque en forme de cœur :  
— Tu viens te promener avec moi, Sasuke-kun ? chantonna-t-elle en se plaçant face au concerné, penchée à tel point que son corps formait un angle droit.  
— Sakura-chan... tenta Naruto de rester calme. T'es pas fatiguée ? Et puis, tu devrais te changer, on n'aura plus de mission pour ce mois-ci.  
— C'est à Sasuke-kun que je parle. lui lança-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte sans le regarder. Alors ? sourit-elle dans l'optique de charmer l'élu de son cœur.  
— Occupé.  
— Oh... murmura-t-elle en se redressant vivement, visiblement déçue. À plus tard, alors. se reprit-elle en s'éloignant, sautillant comme une enfant qui rentrait chez elle après une journée d'école.  
— Sasu.  
Lui, occupé ? Ben voyons. Il n'allait quand même pas se remettre à s'entraîner. Pas après ce retour de mission qui ne date pas encore de trois heures... Il devait forcément y avoir autre chose.  
— Ça va, Naruto. C'est bon. lui sourit-il.  
— Sûr ?  
— Je vais bien. le décoiffa Sasuke, ce qui étonna le blond puisqu'il ne le faisait jamais en public et qu'à moins de s'y méprendre, ils étaient dans la rue. Je vais même très bien et... beaucoup mieux qu'avant, en fait... ajouta-t-il en le fixant intensément, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres et sa main n'ayant quitté les cheveux blonds de son vis-à-vis que pour se glisser dans son cou alors que Naruto rougissait doucement mais sûrement, comme le dit le proverbe.  
— Euh...  
Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire... Sasuke venait de changer en peu de temps. Certes, ce n'était pas très visible mais ce simple geste bouleversait le blond. Il l'avait délibérément touché autrement que par la force, en pleine rue, devant un marchand de fruits et légumes, et ce, en souriant... d'une manière inhabituelle... Et il semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher... Mais là, quand même, on commençait à se poser des questions ; les passants les regardent d'un drôle d'air...  
— Sa... Sasuke... toussota-t-il en déviant son regard. Tu... Ta main...  
— Ah. Désolé. rigola l'autre en la retirant. On se voit ce soir.  
— Quoi ? Mais...! Attends, pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Tu vas où ?  
— Me changer. Comme tu l'as si bien dit à Sakura, on est en congé. lui sourit Sasuke.  
Enfin, seul le blond le vit, ce sourire. Il était tellement petit... Presque invisible.  
— Et tu oublies le concours, Naru... soupira-t-il encore. Je me demande comment tu fais pour te rappeler de tes attaques spéciales avec une mémoire pareille. Dis-moi que tu le fais exprès parce que là, ça devient grave.  
— Mais tais-toi ! le frappa-t-il. Je m'en souvenais, c'est juste que... que... euh...  
Il ne put terminer sa phrase, la gêne ayant repris ses droits en lui, faisant comprendre à Sasuke le sujet qu'il voulait aborder.  
— Naruto, je suis d'accord avec toi. Ce que tu m'as dit ce matin me convient parfaitement et je trouve que c'est même une excellente idée.  
— Pardon ? demanda-t-il, surpris, n'osant pas trop y croire.  
— Mais ne peut-on pas simplement acheter les alliances ?  
Encore sous le choc, Naruto ne répondit rien.  
Il acceptait un mariage avec lui... Sasuke Uchiwa acceptait de se marier avec lui, Naruto Uzumaki... Wow... Mariage... Mariage... Mariage blanc mais mariage quand même...!  
— Je vois. Je te laisse digérer ça, alors. ricana Sasuke qui lui tournait déjà le dos. On se voit plus tard.  
— Attends. lui emboîta-t-il le pas. Si on achète les alliances mais qu'on ne fait rien d'autre, on est seulement fiancés.  
— Ça suffit, non ? Et puis, se marier... C'est beaucoup du premier coup. Si on se marie, il faut, en principe, se fiancer d'abord. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose mais -  
— Ok.  
— Ok... Vraiment ?  
— Oh que oui ! C'est génial ! C'est... Merci !  
Houlà ! doucement, hein ! Naruto venait de lui sauter dessus ! À croire que ça lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir de faire semblant de se fiancer avec lui. C'est assez étrange comme réaction. Un peu exagérée, non ? Mais bon. Sasuke n'en ressentait pas moins de satisfaction non plus, alors... Mais pourquoi « merci » ? ... Bah. Ce n'est pas important. « Que pense-t-il de Naruto ? » Ça, c'est une question importante. Et une réponse se profilait dans son esprit. Une réponse qui ne le choquait pas. Bien au contraire, elle le remplissait de joie et de chaleur. C'est pourquoi il entoura son... meilleur ami ? sans vraiment réfléchir tandis que celui-ci rigolait dans son cou. Et... c'était aussi humide...  
— Tu pleures ? s'étonna Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
— C'est rien, se recula le blond en essuyant ses larmes, tout va bien. C'est juste que... je suis heureux.  
— Oh. D'accord.  
— Tu me paies des ramen...? le supplia-t-il soudain, passant ainsi du coq à l'âne.  
Il est vrai que cette journée en forêt sans nourriture convenable ne lui avait pas particulièrement plu... Ni à lui, ni à Sasuke, d'ailleurs. Sakura, on ne sait pas et on s'en moque. Tout simplement. Eh oui. Ce qui compte, là, c'est son meilleur ami. Rien ni personne d'autre ! Non mais.  
— Si tu veux. sourit Sasuke.  
Puis il réfléchit sur le sujet et s'exclama :  
— Quoi ? Non ! Tu vas encore me ruiner ! Hors de question !  
Mais comme souvent, Naruto gagna la partie, usant de son charisme et de sa persévérance, ce qui achevait toujours Sasuke. C'est pourquoi il put s'enfiler une vingtaine de bols de ramen sous les yeux ravis du chef cuisinier, ceux meurtriers mais tendres de Sasuke -cherchez l'erreur- et ceux écarquillés des autres clients jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le rappelle à l'ordre. Ou plutôt, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke décide qu'il ait assez mangé -si assez est un mot qui existe concernant l'estomac de Naruto- et qu'il lui fasse remarquer qu'il commençait -ne demandez pas comment c'est possible- à s'endormir dans ses nouilles tout en continuant à les dévorer avec cette même vitesse digne d'un loup affamé.

Le lendemain très tôt, comme il était convenu ainsi, Naruto, tout heureux, alla chercher Sasuke chez lui pour se rendre chez le bijoutier le plus réputé du village. Le chemin se fit dans le silence complet, seulement rythmé par les chuchotements étonnés du peu de passants qu'il y avait à cette heure. Il est vrai qu'il était rare de voir ces deux jeunes gens traîner ensemble dans ce coin. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est précisément là que se promenaient les couples désireux de trouver une nature à contempler ou tout simplement un peu de tranquillité. Mais ce jour-là, ce calme paisible n'était pas vraiment d'actualité puisque Naruto et Sasuke bousculaient le quotidien de cette partie reculée du village en s'y aventurant... Je me répète mais c'est pour que vous compreniez bien que leur venue n'est pas passée inaperçue, hein. ... Vous l'aviez compris ? Bah, je continue alors.  
— Bonjour, messieurs. les salua le vendeur, qui paraissait avoir un balai dans le... croupion -ou le postérieur, c'est comme vous préférez, lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil du magasin.  
Aucun des deux ne lui répondit ; Naruto parce qu'il était déjà abasourdi par la quantité de bijoux exposée et Sasuke parce que ce n'était pas du tout dans son habitude de parler pour ne rien dire. Et répondre à une banale salutation équivalait à user de sa salive pour rien. Sauf quand il s'agissait de Naruto, évidemment...  
Le temps passa et pour la énième fois, Sasuke ne comptait plus depuis belle lurette, l'Uzumaki lui sourit en désignant une paire bagues :  
— J'aime bien celles-là, moi.  
— Hn.  
Réponse claire : Non merci. ... Okay...  
— Et celles-là ?  
— Hm.  
Traduction : C'est pas trop mon truc. ... Ah ? C'est un peu mieux...  
Vous avez vu la différence ? Subtil, n'est-ce pas ? « Hn » est entièrement négatif tandis que « Hm » est presque positif, presque, hein... Il n'y a que Naruto qui comprend cette différence, inaudible pour les autres. Eh oui, quand on s'applique à déchiffrer les « codes » de quelqu'un, on y arrive à coup sûr !  
Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ils sont chez un bijoutier ? Ils se fiancent, non ? Il leur faut donc des bagues, tant qu'à faire. Vous saisissez le truc, maintenant ? Bien. Mais sincèrement, si on leur avait dit qu'un jour, ils allaient entrer, surtout ensemble !, dans une de ces boutiques, ils auraient rigolé ! Et pas qu'un peu. Eux deux, choisissant leurs bagues de fiançailles... Impossible. Tout bonnement impensable. Mais voilà, la vérité était bien là et c'est pourquoi ils slalomaient entre les nombreuses vitrines qui remplissaient le magasin en question.  
— Et elles ? lui demanda encore Naruto. Le prix me semble correct.  
— Bof.  
Bien que cette réponse soit plus positive que la précédente, elle n'en est pas moins beaucoup trop mitigée au goût du blond. On savait que les Uchiwa était de nature extrêmement difficile et on comprenait le pourquoi de cette réputation, là ! Trois heures qu'ils étaient en train de visiter cette fichue boutique ! Enfin, trois heures que Sasuke se contentait de suivre Naruto, son prétendu fiancé, aussi docilement qu'un chien alors que le blond s'extasiait sur presque tous les modèles de bagues en présentation.  
— Mets-y un peu du tiens, Sasu, quoi. On n'a pas toute la vie devant nous. râla Naruto.  
Il n'avait pas tort mais Sasuke n'avait jamais été attiré à porter un quelconque bijou... Alors bon. Quoiqu'il avait déjà flashé sur un pendentif depuis son arrivée mais avait fait semblant de rien. Plus tard, peut-être... Peut-être, oui... Hum. Il verra ça dans quelques années.  
— Ces messieurs désirent-ils de l'aide ? intervint soudain le vendeur en se penchant vers l'Uzumaki, sans se fatiguer à questionner son autre client, bien trop malpoli, et ne remarquant donc pas son regard noir.  
— Non merci. cracha presque cet autre client avant de s'étrangler à la vue de deux bagues particulièrement simples. On s'en... sort... articula-t-il alors difficilement.  
Certes, elles étaient simples, mais d'une sobriété éclatante, d'une pureté éblouissante qui lui tapa littéralement dans les yeux. Littéralement mais c'est à prendre au sens figuré, forcément.  
— On va acheter celles-là. assura enfin Sasuke sans les perdre de vue.  
— Hein ? Lesquelles ? voulut savoir Naruto en se tournant vers lui.  
— Regarde... les montra-t-il. Elles sont... sublimes...  
— J'avoue. lui sourit-il. Mais elles sont chères aussi, tu ne crois pas ? hésita le blond, n'ayant pas forcément envie de vider son portefeuille déjà pauvre en liquide.  
— Pas grave. J'ai de quoi payer, Naru, tu le sais.  
— Bon. On va les essayer avant, monsieur. sourit-il alors au vendeur qui était toujours vexé de la réaction antipathique de Sasuke.  
— Excusez-moi. les écarte donc celui-ci pour ouvrir la vitrine correspondante.  
Finalement, Sasuke, n'écoutant pour une fois pas les plaintes de Naruto, paya l'entièreté du prix des bagues seul. Et cash, s'il vous plaît. On est Uchiwa ou on ne l'est pas. Et quoi qu'il lui en coûte, Sasuke est fier d'appartenir à cette riche famille.  
Bref, en repensant à l'achat des bagues, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rien payé de si cher... Non pas qu'il était particulièrement avare mais hormis les repas de son ami et parfois même ses armes, Sasuke n'avait jamais rien acheté aux autres, de un. Et ensuite, il ne s'offrait jamais rien non plus. Tout juste le strict nécessaire et toujours du moindre coût, estimant dérisoire de devoir payer le prix fort pour un bête t-shirt qui s'abîmera au combat ou pour un onigiri qui ne fera pas long feu. La qualité ? Oui, bien sûr. Il regardait quand même à ça. Mais « Tu veux de la qualité ? » ne rime certainement pas avec « Casse ta tirelire ! ». Que nenni.  
Ils passèrent finalement le journée à flâner, Sasuke écoutant les bêtises de Naruto et lui payant non pas un mais plusieurs bols de ramen et Naruto, entre bêtises et ramen, éloignant les filles de Sasuke rien que par sa simple présence. Puis, ils se donnèrent encore rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin chez Sasuke afin d'enfiler leur bague de fiançailles et de tester leur effet sur le village.

Le lendemain donc, Naruto frappa à la porte de la demeure Uchiwa. Car, oui, bien que celle-ci rappelait très souvent à Sasuke que c'était précisément là que ses parents perdirent la vie dans d'atroces souffrances et ce, par la main de son propre frère, il vivait toujours dans la maison qui l'avait vu naître. Il ne le paraît pas ainsi, mais Sasuke est un -grand- sentimental. Si si, je vous jure.  
— T'es en retard. lui reprocha celui-ci en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.  
— Je sais mais j'ai une bonne raison ! lui sourit Naruto en retirant ses sandales, rituel habituel.  
— Sans blague. se moqua son hôte. Dis un peu, qu'on rigole.  
— Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais croire que je peux avoir de bonnes raisons, Sasu, t'es agaçant à la longue...  
— Je plaisante, tu dois le savoir, non ? se dirigea-t-il vers le salon, Naruto à sa suite.  
— Mouais. J'ai encore un peu de mal à m'y habituer, c'est tout.  
Cette réaction fit rire Sasuke alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le divan, croyant que, comme à chaque fois, Naruto ferait comme chez lui et le rejoindrait, allongeant ses jambes sur la table de salon et qu'il devrait donc, comme à chaque fois, l'engueuler et l'obliger à s'asseoir correctement. Mais non, Naruto était resté debout. Intrigué, Sasuke le montra d'un haussement de sourcil et s'appuya sur ses genoux, le visage relevé pour fixer son ami de son regard anthracite. Ami qui n'eut aucune réaction étrange, si ce n'est celle de rougir. Mais bon, il le faisait depuis quelques temps maintenant et Sasuke ne se focalisait plus trop sur ces couleurs qui venaient rendre le visage du blond plus agréable à regarder et également plus attractif, il ne le niait pas.  
— Quoi ?  
— Non rien.  
— Hn. se contenta-t-il de laisser passer comme son, non convaincu. Bon. C'est quoi ta bonne excuse pour ton retard, cette fois ? demanda-t-il alors pour détendre l'atmosphère qui venait de changer tout d'un coup.  
Retrouvant le sourire, Naruto se défit du sac qu'il avait sur le dos, et auquel Sasuke n'avait pas fait attention, pour en sortir un sachet en plastique opaque d'un bleu presque noir. La couleur préféré de l'Uchiwa, il le savait.  
— Je suis retourné chez le bijoutier hier avant la fermeture. apprit-il alors, faisant froncer les sourcils du maître des lieux.  
Avait-il décidé d'acheter d'autres alliances dans son dos ? Improbable étant donné le peu d'argent que possède Naruto. Mais pourquoi donc s'était-il rendu là-bas sans lui ?  
— J'ai pas su m'en empêcher... détourna-t-il le regard en sortant une petite boîte ronde pour la lui tendre.  
Sasuke ne la prit pas tout de suite, étonné du geste que lui faisait son équipier. Il était bien en train de lui offrir quelque chose, là ? C'est la toute première fois... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait ressentir comme joie...! Décidément, cet Uzumaki le surprendra toujours. Et ce n'est évidemment pas pour lui déplaire.  
— M... merci... balbutia-t-il enfin, les rougeurs aux joues identiques à celles de Naruto.  
Lentement, il avança la main vers la boîte offerte et une fois sienne, fixa son regard sur le blond qui n'eut d'autre choix que de le soutenir et de passer ainsi au détecteur de l'Uchiwa, comme à chaque fois qu'il agissait de façon plus inhabituelle que d'ordinaire.  
Cette habitude, Sasuke l'avait prise très tôt et l'avait utilisée presque à chaque heures de la journée pendant une semaine avant de se rendre compte que Naruto était bel et bien trop imprévisible pour le sonder à chacun de ses gestes. Il n'usait donc de cette « technique » que lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas du tout, mais vraiment pas un chouïa, les actes de son meilleur ami. Et là, il était vraiment perdu ! Mais tout ce qu'il trouvait d'alarmant, si l'on peut dire, c'était le cadeau de Naruto. Le reste, ses rougeurs, normales depuis quelques semaines déjà ; ses réactions quant à lui et ses paroles ; son aide pour les filles, aide déjà étrange en soi ; etc... Tout ça était progressivement devenu commun pour Sasuke qui n'en retira ainsi aucune conclusion sur l'état des plus inattendus du blond. Franchement, d'où lui venait cette idée de lui faire un cadeau ?  
— Tu... Tu l'ouvres pas...? s'inquiéta Naruto alors qu'il fixait maintenant la boîte sans amorcer un geste pour l'ouvrir.  
— Si ! Si... lui sourit-il en ramenant le regard sur son coéquipier. Si, bien sûr. Mais -  
— Ouvre-le avant de poser des questions. S'il te plaît. s'éclipsa-t-il en se rendant en cuisine, préférant s'éloigner pour garder son sang froid et ne pas craquer.  
Mais craquer à quel sujet ? Pourquoi doit-il rester calme ? Il ne le sait pas exactement... Il sait seulement que le fait d'écarter les filles envahissantes de Sasuke est une pseudo-excuse pour rester près de l'Uchiwa. « Pseudo » parce que rien ne l'empêche de le côtoyer si ce n'est lui-même... Pfff... Rester près de lui... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour que Sasuke le comprenne. Mais pas rester avec lui en tant que simple ami ou équipier, non. Il aimerait que ce soit un peu plus intime que ça. Reste à savoir si -  
— Naruto !!! l'interrompit le sujet de ses cogitations.  
Il se retourna vivement, surpris du ton élevé employé, et renversa ainsi le lait de son verre qu'il avait rempli à ras-bord. En effet, il avait oublié qu'il se servait à boire et s'était soudainement réveillé de ses réflexions avant que ça ne déborde mais une fois la brique de lait remise au frigo, il s'était aussitôt replongé dans ses pensées.  
— Naru, t'es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta Sasuke en se précipitant vers lui pour attraper de quoi nettoyer la table recouverte du liquide blanc. Je t'ai appelé au moins cinq fois mais tu ne répondais pas... Je t'ai fait peur ?  
— Un peu... Mais ça va. Désolé pour le lait partout... J'ai pas fait attention. commença-t-il à éponger son t-shirt et son pantalon.  
Il n'y a pas été de main morte en le renversant, ce verre ! Sur la table, sur deux chaises, sur le sol, sur lui et même sur le plan de travail. Décidément... Très habile, ce blond. Phrase ironique, pensez-vous bien.  
— C'est bon. l'excusa Sasuke. Raconte-moi plutôt ce qu'il ne va pas. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. lui donna-t-il un essuie tandis qu'il s'accroupit pour nettoyer le carrelage.  
Et ce, avec une vue... intéressante... Hum. On détourne les yeux de cet entre-jam -! de cette ceinture soudainement attirante et on s'applique à éponger le sol. Mission de rang A, Sasuke, attention à toi !  
— Je suis désolé. répéta Naruto en se retournant vers l'évier. Je vais t'aider, attends.  
Et zut. Mission de rang A doublée...!  
Naruto, maintenant dos à lui, était en train de mouiller une éponge pour nettoyer la table et les chaises qui gouttaient sur le sol que Sasuke s'évertuait à rendre propre. Comme quoi, il suffit de peu pour perdre son sens de logique... C'est vrai, quoi. Il vaut toujours mieux éponger le liquide sur une surface surélevée avant de faire la surface en-dessous d'elle sous peine de ne jamais voir la fin de ce travail quelque peu embêtant, vous l'admettrez volontiers, je crois.  
Bref. Ce calvaire, pour l'Uchiwa, bien sûr, quoique Naruto n'était pas en reste non plus, clos, ils repartirent dans le salon et le blond s'assit quand il remarqua que la boîte ronde avait été ouverte et que Sasuke était resté debout.  
J'ai comme une sensation de déjà vu, là. Pas vous ?  
— Sasu ?  
Il se dirigea vers lui qui regardait -ou faisait semblant de regarder- par la fenêtre et l'appela une seconde fois.  
— Sasuke, tout va bien ?  
— Merci. Merci beaucoup, Naruto. l'enlaça celui-ci après s'être retourné. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est... super. Merci beaucoup.  
Bien que l'Uchiwa ne le vit pas, Naruto sourit. En effet, en surprenant sa réaction quand, dans la bijouterie, Sasuke avait vu le bijou qu'il venait de lui offrir, il s'était juré sans savoir pourquoi qu'il le lui achèterai. Et voilà, le jour-même, il l'avait fait et se retrouvait ainsi dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Je pense qu'il lui achètera des trucs plus souvent si ça termine ainsi.  
— Merci beaucoup, il est magnifique, Naruto.  
— J'avais cru comprendre. rigola-t-il. Et comme ça, tu sauras toujours avoir une photo de tes parents. Regarde. Je suppose que ça ne t'a pas échappé.  
Et il prit le bijou qui était en fait un pendentif et l'ouvrit. En effet, on pouvait y glisser deux photos réduites. Fermé, le pendentif avait la forme d'une noisette mais lorsqu'on l'ouvrait, il devenait proche du cœur et mettait à jour deux emplacements qui recevront bientôt des photos que Sasuke fera réduire. Mais ce ne seront pas ses parents, comme son équipier le pense. Non.  
— Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ni ma mère ni mon père autour du cou, Naru...  
Ce soupir déçut un peu le blond, à vrai dire. Cela signifierait-il que son cadeau ne lui plaît pas autant qu'il le croyait ?  
— Je préfère... avoir une photo de toi. hésita Sasuke. Mes parents, je les ai déjà perdus mais leur souvenir est en moi. Toi, je... je ne veux pas te perdre... C'est différent. À mon sens...  
Eh bien, finalement, on dirait que ça lui plaît énormément. Et pas qu'à lui mais à Naruto aussi. Il aura une place autour du cou de son meilleur ami ! Génial ! Il n'est pas dans son cœur, pas encore car il compte bien y être un jour, mais il sera quand même proche de lui. Très proche de lui...

Une demi heure plus tard, bagues aux doigts, et pour Sasuke, un collier -encore vide- également au cou, ils sortirent du manoir Uchiwa. Côte à côte, ils se promenaient dans les rues fréquentées de Konoha, n'échangeant presque aucun mot mais seulement quelques timides regards. Et ça depuis qu'ils avaient enfilé leur bague de fiançailles. Quel étrange effet que cela... Physiquement, rien ne changeait. Juste un bijou. Personne ne voyait la différence. Au départ, seulement. Parce que dès qu'une fille les croisa, il y eut immédiatement un attroupement -féminin, petite précision- autour d'eux. Et puis, ce fut l'effusion de sentiments. Autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Chez les filles, on voyait, on vivait de l'étonnement -avec les questions en rapport-, de la tristesse, de la déception aussi, et un peu colère. Et chez Sasuke, on ne ressentait que de la crainte et de l'espoir. L'espoir d'être enfin tranquille, l'espoir de pouvoir respirer, vivre librement. Et la crainte que ça ne fonctionne pas, que les filles s'en moquent et continuent à le suivre partout, du matin au soir. Naruto, lui, également dans le cercle que formaient les demoiselles, regardait cette scène avec une sensation de jalousie mêlée à de la joie. Jalousie ? Il ne se posait plus la question du pourquoi depuis longtemps... Pour la joie, eh bien c'est parce que la bague de Sasuke était étrangement très très visible sur lui. Pas sur Naruto-même mais sur son équipier, les filles ne voyaient que ça. À croire qu'elles ne regardaient que ses doigts. Certes, ils sont beaux ; fins, pas trop longs, bien manucurés malgré les missions courantes... Mais de là à ne regarder que ça. Aucune de ses groupies n'a encore vu son collier. C'est pourtant ce qu'il y a de plus visibles chez lui. Mais non. Et pour preuve :  
— Alors comme ça, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un et c'est même pas moi ? Qui est l'heureuse élue ? demanda l'une d'entre-elles en lui prenant la main pour admirer l'alliance.  
— Qui est-ce ? l'interrogea une autre en arrachant sa main de celle qui la tenait. Pourquoi tu m'as pas choisie, Sasuke-kun ? Je suis pourtant la plus belle de toutes.  
— Non, pourquoi pas moi ? Je t'aime tellement, Sasuke-kun. Tu peux encore annuler et te marier avec moi. intervint une troisième en s'appropriant elle aussi la main pâle de l'Uchiwa pour mieux voir sa bague.  
— Viens plutôt avec moi, Sasuke-kun, je saurai te combler. tenta de le charmer une fille de derrière lui qui l'obligea à se retourner pour lui prendre -aussi- la main et lui faire les yeux doux.  
Toutes ces filles... Elles ne le lâcheront jamais...! Et ses tremblements qui vont recommencer... Il est mal parti. Vraiment. Avant de porter cette alliance, au moins, elles étaient distantes. Pas beaucoup mais quand même plus que maintenant ! C'est tout juste s'il trouve encore de l'oxygène avec ce groupe qui enraie presque toute lumière d'arriver à lui et qui lui bouffe son espace vital. Au secours...!  
— Naruto, je vais te tuer. lui chuchota-t-il si bas que seul le concerné l'entendit.  
Et il comprit également qu'il fallait qu'ils les sèment rapidement. Et le plus tôt ne serait pas mal.  
— Hem. Écoutez les filles, on est un peu pressés, là. À plus tard !  
Et il entraîna Sasuke loin d'elles, remercié par un soupir de soulagement.  
— Bon. lâcha ce dernier en fixant le sol avec un intérêt non dissimulé, sûr de ce qu'il va dire. Je rentre chez moi et je réfléchis pour le concours. Je te conseille de faire pareil. D'ici là, courage. releva-t-il le visage vers le blond. On ne se voit plus parce que j'ai besoin de calme. Et à l'extérieur, avec ce truc, là, grogna-t-il ensuite en levant la main, c'est pas gagné.  
— Ah...  
Il va sans dire que c'est déçu que Naruto laissa son meilleur ami s'éloigner par les toits pour éviter les furies « amoureuses » de lui et pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui sans encombres. Il n'avait pas su l'en empêcher, surpris par le ton employé, quelque peu agressif, et par le débit de parole étonnamment rapide pour Sasuke. Mais avant d'être entièrement hors de sa vue, celui-ci se retourna et lui fit un sourire agrémenté -très rare !- d'un clin d’œil qui signifiait un au revoir tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal entre eux. Ce qui soulagea Naruto qui rentra ainsi à son tour calmement chez lui, pensant déjà à ce qu'il dirait au concours. Ce fichu concours auquel il ne veut vraiment pas participer... C'est qu'il est nul quand il s'agit de s'exprimer, en paroles et en gestes, quand il s'agit d'exprimer des sentiments forts et importants. Il lui faudrait un miracle pour en être dispensé... Qu'un miracle se produise ! ... Pfff... Pour lui aussi, la vie est cruelle, parfois !

Les cinq jours suivants, le reste de la semaine donc, passèrent presque sans accrocs et à une vitesse accélérée pour l'Uchiwa qui eut toutes les peines du monde à rédiger son monologue destiné au concours. Car oui, malgré ses dires, il était encore sorti : il ne pouvait décemment pas rester cloîtré chez lui, enfermé entre ses quatre murs. Et à chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Sauf que Naruto n'était jamais là. Il était où, bon sang ?! Personne d'autre que lui ne le protégeait de ces filles ! Cinq jours qu'elles étaient au courant et cinq jours qu'elles le traçaient pour connaître l'heureuse élue du mariage prochain... Il avait pourtant cherché à cacher son alliance déjà discrète par des bandages mais une fois qu'elles sont lancées, ces furies ne s'arrêtent pas et vont même jusqu'à déchirer son art -oui, c'en est un !- pour contempler cette bague qui fait de lui un futur mari. De qui, personne à part lui ne le sait et c'est là qu'est le problème. Parce que tant qu'elles ne le savent pas, elles le pourchassent. Mais le truc, c'est que si elles le savent, que va-t-il se passer ? Que vont-elles faire à Naruto ? Il y tient à son coéquipier ! Et, sérieusement, il est où, lui ? Cinq jours qu'il ne l'a plus vu ! Il commence vraiment à s'inquiéter... Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. Ah làlà... Il ne se reconnaît plus, le pauvre. Naruto a une de ces influences sur lui. Mais il est où, enfin ?! Rhaaa...!  
— Sasuke-kun !  
Et hop ! Un nuage de fumée et on s'enfuit en prétextant être pressé. C'est fou ce qu'il peut être pressé, ces derniers temps d'ailleurs...  
— « Ici comme à Konoha et dans les villages voisins, quand un homme est marié, on le laisse tranquille. » se souvient-il. Sans blague...  
Alors pourquoi est-il poursuivi avec encore plus de ténacité ? Pourquoi ne peut-il plus faire un pas dans le village sans la question qui tue « Ooh, tu es déjà pris...? Depuis quand ? Et qui est celle qui a la chance de devenir ta femme ? » Je vous l'accorde, ça ne fait pas une question mais plusieurs. Mais le plus dérangeant et invivable était que ces interrogations, ils les recevaient à chaque fille qu'il croisait. Franchement, quelle idée que celle d'aller croire Naruto et sa jolie phrase ! Trop jolie, il aurait dû s'en méfier. Et le pire, c'est que, pour en revenir à ses prétendantes, il ne sait pas trop s'il préfère une fille à la fois avec toujours les mêmes questions ou tout un groupe avec les mêmes questions mais en une fois... Alors bon. Mais autant dire que le nombre de filles multiplié par le nombre de questions par filles rendait sa vie cauchemardesque ! Et où était Naruto ?! Où était son bouclier ?! On ne le répétera jamais assez mais depuis cinq jours, il ne le voyait plus ! Cinq jours, c'était impensable !  
— Marre... râla-t-il une fois de plus.  
Enfin, consolation : son discours-monologue était maintenant fini. Il lui restait ainsi plus qu'une nuit avant d'affronter la scène et surtout les filles. Sans Naruto, il en a bien peur...  
— Salut, Sa-su-ke. chantonna une voix venant de derrière et qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis trop longtemps, le faisant se retourner à la vitesse de la lumière.  
— Enfoiré !, t'étais où ? J'ai pas arrêté de sonner chez toi et tu n'as jamais ouvert ! le souleva-t-il par le col, passablement énervé. Je t'ai cherché partout, imbécile ! T'étais où ? déserra-t-il ensuite sa prise, tête baissée, la fin de sa phrase presque inaudible tant il était submergé d'émotions diverses : joie, colère, inquiétude, soulagement...  
C'était très rare pour ne pas dire que ça n'arrivait jamais à l'Uchiwa de ressentir tant d'émotions contradictoires et il n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Son blond de meilleur ami ne lui avait jamais fait le coup de disparaître de la circulation avant et à partir de ce jour, il allait prier pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais ! Lui faire subir tant de stress, il n'est pas malade, non ?  
— Oh là, calme, Sasu. rigola Naruto, en lui faisant lâcher prise, gardant sa main dans la sienne, remarquant ainsi qu'il n'avait plus son alliance.  
En effet, il l'avait retirée un peu après s'être encore fait coursé par un bon nombre de demoiselles en chaleur et avant de se réfugier en lisière de forêt, là où Naruto avait fait sa réapparition.  
— Je crois que j'ai fait un tout petit, mais vraiment un tout minuscule malaise. murmura celui-ci. Je viens juste de me réveiller...  
— Quoi ?!  
Donc. Prier pour qu'il ne disparaisse plus et pour qu'il reste en pleine forme !  
— Oui... J'ai été dans le bois, pour me promener un peu. J'avais pas d'inspiration pour demain...  
— Naruto...  
— Mais tout va bien, maintenant ! Je suis comme un poisson dans l'eau !  
C'est ça... Et pourquoi la terre tourne encore, alors ? Vous allez me dire qu'un poisson dans l'eau ne voit pas forcément quand la terre tourne mais bon, il s'agit de Naruto et lui est terrestre. Et puis, hein, ce n'était qu'une expression pour rassurer Sasuke. Et tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Deux Sasuke ? Hmm... Deux Sasuke pour le prix d'un... C'est super, ça...  
— Euh... Naruto, reste avec moi, s'il te plaît... s'inquiéta l'Uchiwa lorsqu'il le vit tanguer.  
Wow. La terre est drôlement basse, aujourd'hui. Aurait-il grandi tant que ça ? Ah non. Il est toujours plus petit que son coéquipier. Pfff... C'est nul.  
WOow ! Doucement...  
Sasuke venait de le mettre sur son dos et s'avançait assez rapidement... vers où, au fait ? Ah. Chez lui, on dirait.  
— Naru, toujours en vie ? Dis quelque chose, par pitié.  
— Hm...  
Qu'aurait-il bien pu dire d'autre ? Il n'avait pas faim, il voyait trouble, il avait mal à la tête, ses tympans jouaient du tam-tam mais à part ça, il était collé à Sasuke et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait échangé sa place. C'est pourquoi il resserra sa prise. Et bon sang, qu'il sentait bon. Une odeur sauvage, un brin épicée... Héhé. Un Sasuke aux épices, ça doit être bon, non ? Il en goûterait bien un morceau, tiens.  
Ah ? Le voilà sur un lit. C'est la chambre de Sasuke, ça ? Wah, c'est grand !  
— Je reviens.  
Hein ? Quoi ? Hey ! .... Ah bah... L'est plus là. Bon, on se relève, Naruto. Allez, on prend appui sur le matelas. Woup ! D'accord, couché, c'est bien aussi. C'est qu'il est douillet, ce lit. On dormirait bien dedans... Oui mais non, debout, on a dit ! Hop, on s'assied. Bien. Première étape réussie avec brio. Maintenant, on se lève. ... Ou pas... Pfff...  
— Sa... Sasu...?  
Saleté de tambours. Il fait quoi, Kyuubi ? Ah oui... Depuis quand ça refuse de travailler, un renard enfermé ? C'est du jamais vu, je vous dis. Une grève des démons, voyez-vous ça. Et puis quoi, encore ?  
— Bois ça. Il faut que tu dormes, je crois que ça vaut mieux. ordonna Sasuke en lui tendant un verre.  
Gné ? D'où il vient ? Vous l'avez vu arriver, vous ? Ah, vous non plus...  
— J'en veux pas de ton truc...  
— Allez, ne fais pas l'enfant. Avale.  
Il se laissa faire sans vraiment résister. À quoi bon ? Si c'est de Sasuke, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal, hein ? Hein...? Oh après tout... Il a déjà bien vécu. Oui mais non. Il tient quand même à sa vie ! Quoiqu'il en soit, ce truc avait un goût horrible. Et ça assèche la gorge, en plus. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça...  
— Tête qui tourneuh... gémit Naruto en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à quitter.  
Sasuke l'allongea plus confortablement et s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés, caressant les cheveux du blond qui sourit à ce contact et qui se tourna vers lui, les yeux mi-clos.  
— Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour être dans cet état, Naru... souffla son soigneur du dimanche.  
— Hm... Bruit...  
— Ok... Dors...  
Comme s'il allait mettre la musique à fond alors qu'un malade gît dans son lit, franchement... Naruto a parfois des idées saugrenues. Non, souvent. Okay... Tout le temps. Ça va, c'est bon, là ?  
Sa respiration devint de plus en plus calme, le médicament faisait effet. Mais Sasuke ne cessait pas ses caresses. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. Pourquoi retirerait-il sa main des cheveux de Naruto alors qu'ils étaient extrêmement doux au toucher ? Mais bon. L'heure avançait et la faim n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition... Lentement, pour ne pas le réveiller, il se releva donc à regret et partit en cuisine dans l'optique de se préparer à manger avant de remonter dans sa chambre pour rejoindre Morphée qui avait déjà appelé Naruto.

Le lendemain matin, dans un même lit, deux personnes enlacées dormaient profondément. L'une d'elles, du nom de Sasuke, fut soudain réveillée par un son strident qu'elle s'empressa de taire d'un coup de main bien placé. Mais attention, le réveil en question n'en était pas mort. Juste... devenu muet. Heureusement, lui seul avait été sauvagement réveillé par cet objet. Un réveil bien dur et agaçant... Doucement, Sasuke releva la tête qu'il avait inconsciemment posée sur le torse du garçon à côté de lui, c'est-à-dire Naruto, et tout aussi doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, il se défit de l'entrave aussi douce qu’accueillante dans laquelle ce même Naruto l'avait enfermé dans son sommeil. Et il se perdit ensuite dans la contemplation des traits endormis de celui-ci. Un ange... Avec ces rayons lumineux qui passaient au travers des tentures, Naruto ressemblait beaucoup à un ange. Il ne lui manquait plus que les ailes. Voilà une métaphore à ajouter pour le concours, tiens. Oui, Sasuke avait choisi, sans chercher le pourquoi ni même réfléchir un iota, de décrire Naruto Uzumaki. Il voulait montrer, ou tenter de montrer, au village que celui que tout le monde prend pour un idiot et pour un incapable était en réalité l'une des plus extraordinaires personnes qui soient. Un jeune homme grand de par sa maturité bien qu'il ne la montre pas souvent, il faut l'avouer, un jeune homme aux nombreuses qualités telles que la sagesse, l'intelligence, la persévérance, et bien d'autres encore. Naruto gagnerait à être reconnu comme être humain plutôt que comme simple réceptacle du démon le plus puissant qui existe. Mais passons, Sasuke connaît déjà tout ça et quoique ignorant son estomac, la faim était bel et bien présente, comme tous les matins. Ce qui l'obligea à se lever entièrement et, ses pensées rivées sur son coéquipier, à laisser celui-là seul tandis qu'il déjeunait. Cependant, s'il avait faim, savoir qu'il allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour toute la journée lui nouait la gorge. Étrange sensation...  
— Bonjour...  
— Naruto. sursauta-t-il avant de le rejoindre à l'entrée de la cuisine. Déjà debout ?  
— J'avais froid...  
À entendre par là qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour le réchauffer. Et Sasuke rougit de l'avoir compris.  
— Ça... ça va mieux ?  
— Oui, merci. C'est à cause de Kyuubi que je n'ai pas su guérir...  
— Kyuubi ? ne comprit pas Sasuke.  
— Oui. Il... il fait grève... détourna-t-il les yeux, honteux.  
Sasuke se retint de rire. Un démon qui fait grève, c'est la meilleure ! Il revendique quoi ? La paix dans le monde ?  
— Pour...?  
— Il en a marre des crampes d'estomacs que provoque la quantité trop importante de ramen...  
En Uchiwa bien dressé, Sasuke se retint encore de rire mais ne put cacher son sourire qui s'agrandissait.  
— Mais allez, c'est pas marrant, Sasu !  
Tant pis pour ses ancêtres, il fallait qu'il laisse la pression redescendre ; il éclata de rire comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Non vraiment, ce Kyuubi est tout aussi imprévisible que Naruto. D'ailleurs, ce petit blond boudait, bras croisés, tête baissée avec le regard qui vous sonde d'en bas et bouche qui fait la moue. Ce qui ne le rendait que plus attendrissant.  
— Fais pas ta tête de chien battu, quoi. Tu trouves pas ça marrant ?  
— Non ! Ça fait mal, les crampes ! Et hier, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai eu mais je ne veux plus que ça m'arrive.  
— Il en est de même pour moi, Naru. T'as pas intérêt à me refaire ça, c'est compris ?  
— Promis ! lui sauta-t-il au cou.  
— Hum. Assieds-toi. l'invita Sasuke en désignant une chaise. Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?  
C'est ainsi que débuta la journée, dans une bonne ambiance. Bien qu'avant de terminer son repas, Naruto sentit que ça n'allait pas durer. En effet, sa vision se troublait de la même manière que dans le bois et lorsqu'il voulut se lever, son équilibre le réduisit à devoir se tenir aux murs pour avancer.  
— Je... Il faut que je me couche, je crois.  
— Viens. le souleva alors Sasuke.  
Comme la veille au soir, il l'allongea dans son lit, râlant un peu sur Kyuubi qui ne faisait pas son travail. Comme la veille au soir, il administra un somnifère à Naruto et comme la veille au soir, il le borda jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoupisse, à la différence qu'il était avec lui sous la couette, et là seulement, il souffla.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ? Dites-moi que c'est ce satané démon qui lui joue des tours...  
Il resta près de lui jusqu'à ce que l'heure le rappelle à l'ordre. Il se releva alors et recouvrit Naruto d'une seconde couverture puis l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.  
— Repose-toi, mon ange. Je rentre dès que je suis passé sur scène. Tant pis pour la soirée. J'avais pas envie d'y rester, de toutes façons. sourit-il.  
— Hmm... grogna Naruto dans son sommeil pour simple réponse.

Sur la place de Konoha, tout le village et même les villages voisins étaient réunis pour ce premier concours d'une longue série, le concours de métaphores. Pour cet essai, le défi était de décrire une tierce personne de façon à ce que le public et surtout le jury, composé des différents Kage, reconnaisse celui ou celle que l'on décrit, mais sans jamais avoir recours à une description pure et simple et sans jamais utiliser quoi que soit, nom, prénom, caractère, ou autre caractéristique propre à cette personne qui puisse renseigner directement sur son identité. Le but étant de faire fonctionner les cerveaux afin de trouver de qui il s'agit.  
Sur les planches, Tsunade, fière Hokage du pays du feu, remerciait chacun d'être présent. Sur le côté de la scène se trouvaient les Kage respectifs qu'elle avait invité : le Kazekage du pays du vent, le Mizukage du pays de l'eau, le Raikage du pays de la foudre et le Tsuchikage du pays de la terre, tous réfugiés sous leur chapeau digne de leur rang.  
Le public était énergique et Tsunade avait quelque peine à se faire entendre malgré le micro qu'elle utilisait.  
— Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. Accueillons maintenant le premier candidat.

Chacun à leur tour, les villageois et ninja de tout âge passèrent. Le tour de Sasuke n'allait plus tarder.  
— C'était très beau, mademoiselle. lui sourit Tsunade. Le jury a-t-il deviné de qui parlait ce magnifique ensemble de métaphores ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers les Kage.  
Ceux-ci, d'un commun accord, brandirent alors une affiche sur laquelle le nom de Sasuke Uchiwa était peint, faisant soupirer ce dénommé pour la énième fois.  
Il allait finir par le savoir qu'il avait des cheveux aux couleurs de la nuit, des yeux aussi profonds qu'un puits et une peau aussi blanche que la neige mais ce n'était pas Blanche-Neige, quoi.  
Et blablabla... La voilà qui repart dans ses délires. D'accord, elle a très bien réussi son truc, oui, tout le monde avait deviné qui était décrit mais en même temps, c'est la trentième qui métaphorisait sur lui. Alors bon, on finit par s'en douter.  
— Veuillez maintenant applaudir comme il se doit, le dernier de son clan mais pas du moindre talent, Sasuke Uchiwa ! annonça finalement l'Hokage.  
Enfin ! C'est pas qu'il sentait l'impatience pointer le bout de son nez mais presque. Non pas qu'il était pressé d'entrer dans l'arène mais il voulait surtout retrouver Naruto.  
— Bonjour, Sasuke. Il me semble que tu as toujours autant de succès auprès de la gent féminine. tenta de plaisanter Tsunade.  
— En effet...  
— Bien. Montre-nous tes talents littéraires, Sasuke. Et bonne chance.  
Bon. On y est. C'est vraiment son tour. Tout le monde le fixe. Enfin non. Pas Naruto, il n'est pas là, cloué au lit.  
— Quand faut y aller, faut y aller... se dit-il en s'avançant vers l'avant de la scène. Hum hum.  
Il prit une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux. Naruto. Il ne devait penser qu'à lui. Rien qu'à lui et à personne d'autre, à rien d'autre. À cette pensée, à imaginer Naruto seul avec lui, son visage s'éclaira d'un léger sourire.  
— Tout d'abord, ouvrit-il les yeux, je tiens à préciser que ce ne seront pas des métaphores du début à la fin. Ce que j'ai à dire est bien trop difficile voire impossible à décrire de cette manière...  
Il fit une courte pause avant de commencer proprement dit, glissant son regard sur la foule. Des filles, tout plein de filles, trop de filles. Il y en a vraiment... beaucoup, c'est pas croyable ! D'où elles viennent ?!  
— La personne que je vais décrire est tout simplement une personne extraordinaire. Quelqu'un que je ne saurai décrire dans sa totalité tant ses qualités sont nombreuses. La présence de cette personne m'est nécessaire. C'est grâce à elle que je suis devant vous maintenant. Ceux qui m'ont connu très jeune peuvent en témoigner, je n'étais pas sociable, bien moins que je ne le suis aujourd'hui. Cette personne extraordinaire, il s'agit de mon soleil lorsqu'il fait jour et de ma lune lorsqu'il fait nuit. Elle éclaire tout simplement mais si merveilleusement mes jours et illumine mes nuits de son aura si particulière. C'est elle qui me donne la force d'avancer, c'est elle qui me fait vivre. Sans cette personne chère à mes yeux, sans cette personne bien plus importante que tout le reste, je ne suis plus rien, je suis perdu. Car sur son visage trône sans cesse un sourire radieux. Un de ceux qui vous donne envie de sourire aussi. Un de ceux qui vous transporte loin d'ici, qui vous fait voyager dans un autre monde et qui vous fait oublier les mauvais côtés de la vie. Mais parfois, ce sourire sonne faux. C'est là que j'interviens, moi, simple garçon à côté de cet astre lumineux, à côté de cet ange. C'est là que moi, je lui donne toute ma confiance afin qu'il me parle, afin qu'il me raconte ce qui ne va pas pour pouvoir se remettre à sourire encore et encore. J'aime beaucoup son sourire. Mais il ne serait rien si la bouche qui le forme n'était pas si belle, si elle n'avait pas l'air si tendre et si attirante. Ses lèvres sont telles qu'elles me sont presque irrésistibles. Ai-je le droit d'y goûter même un peu ? Ai-je seulement le droit de les admirer ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais su mais je ne me prive cependant pas de les fixer avec une attention toute particulière lorsqu'elles se meuvent en une danse sensuelle.  
Sasuke s'arrêta là, ému par ses propres paroles, imaginant Naruto devant lui. Quelle tête ferait-il ? Aurait-il déjà deviné qu'il s'agissait de lui ? Il inspecta le public : il buvait ses paroles, il n'entendait plus que lui, personne ne parlait, tout le monde attendait qu'il continue. Ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre.  
— Cette personne est la seule qui me comprend, la seule en qui j'ai une confiance absolue. Je donnerai volontiers ma vie pour elle. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Il me suffit d'un regard pour que je lui obéisse. Car savez-vous que son regard est plus envoûtant encore que ses lèvres, que son sourire ? Son regard est tout simplement sublime. À l'instar d'une mer déchaînée, ce regard vous submerge et vous noie dans les abîmes de la terre. Il vous emporte au large sans même s'en rendre compte mais vous ne protestez pas, sous le charme insoupçonné de cet ange qui le possède. Ce regard d'un bleu intense vous hypnotise aussitôt que vous le croisez. Je dis « vous » mais je suis persuadé que je suis le seul dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne fait attention à lui. Personne ne voit cette beauté de la même manière que moi. Je suis seul à me perdre dans ses yeux. Les saphirs les plus précieux ne sauraient m'arracher aux saphirs de ses yeux. Et je n'en suis que plus heureux, plus ému. Ironique pour quelqu'un qui possède la plus grande froideur de Konoha ? Peut-être. Toujours est-il que rien ne peut me détacher de cet ange parce que tout en lui me plaît. Que ce soit dans ses qualités comme dans ses défauts. Cette merveille de la nature, en plus d'être d'une extrême beauté qui me coupe le souffle, est d'une intelligence insoupçonnée, d'une grandeur d'âme sans égale et d'une volonté supérieure à toutes celles que j'ai déjà côtoyées. Cet ange, je le nomme ainsi car c'en est un de par son physique et son caractère. En effet, tout, chez lui, de la pointe de ses cheveux blonds qui encadrent son visage à la manière d'une auréole, en passant par son corps d'une musculature fine et dorée, en passant encore par ses mains d'une grande souplesse pour arriver à ses pieds qui terminent ses jambes tout aussi puissantes que ses bras, tout, chez cet ange digne d'être ainsi nommé, forme un ensemble on ne peut plus harmonieux. Cet homme, bien que possédant de nombreuses qualités possède, comme tout un chacun, ses défauts. Mais ceux-ci sont pour moi invisibles. En effet, qu'est la paresse à côté de la persévérance ? Qu'est la gaminerie à côté de la maturité professionnelle ? Qu'est la gourmandise à côté de la résistance à tout type de contraintes ? Et j'en passe. Évidemment. La paresse de cette personne, quand elle s'allonge au pied d'un arbre pour somnoler... Je ne raterai cette vision pour rien au monde. Parce que c'est à cet instant que je peux admirer pleinement le visage serein de cet ange. Sa gaminerie, bien que méprisée à tort par beaucoup de gens, est un atout. Car il est prouvé qu'à être sans arrêt sérieux, on finit par perdre le mode d'emploi de ce qu'est un rire ou même un simple sourire. Et il est prouvé également que le rire illumine nos journées. Voilà pourquoi cette personne que vous tous qualifiez de gamin et d'enfant possède une joie de vivre incomparable. Là est son secret, le sourire. Et pour sa gourmandise, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire. Qui, parmi vous, n'a jamais été gourmand ? Qui ne s'est jamais dit que ce n'était pas grave de continuer à manger, bien que la faim n'était déjà plus présente, simplement parce que ce qu'il mange est bon ? Je vous le donne en mille, cette personne vaut la peine d'être regardée autrement qu'elle ne l'est actuellement. Maintenant que j'ai dit ça, peut-être avez-vous une idée de qui il s'agit. Si c'est le cas, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est bien de cette personne que je parle depuis le début, c'est bien cette personne que je compare à un ange. C'est bien elle qui est plus importante que ma propre vie. Et ce, même si je sais qu'elle n'accepterait pas que je me sacrifie pour elle. Je la connais très bien. Et pourtant, elle arrive encore à me surprendre après ces dizaines d'années passées ensemble, jours et nuits. En public comme en privé, elle est la même. Je l'ai appris il y a longtemps déjà et c'est une autre chose que j'aime chez elle. Et-  
— Sasuke ! l'interrompit brusquement quelqu'un.  
Le public se tourna vers le possesseur de la voix qui courait maintenant vers la scène, n'écoutant pas les recommandations de Tsunade. Sasuke le suivit du regard, sourire aux lèvres, et vint à sa rencontre.  
— Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne pensais pas te revoir avant mon retour. lui demanda-t-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue de sa main gauche, montrant à tout le monde son annulaire dépourvu de la bague qu'il portait depuis une semaine, rassurant les filles le temps d'une seconde. Comment tu vas ?  
Ne s'étant pas assez écarté du micro pour que ses paroles restent entre Naruto et lui, le public entendit leur conversation pourtant chuchotée. Et tout autant que ce qu'ils se dirent, la tendresse ressentie dans leurs propos étonnèrent tout le monde.  
— J'ai dormi comme un loir. Ton lit est plus confortable que le mien, c'est pas juste. fit semblant de bouder Naruto, ne prêtant pas attention à ceux qui voyaient la scène.  
Sasuke retint un petit rire.  
— Idiot...  
— Mais je me suis réveillé avec le froid...  
— Hum. rougit le brun en baissant la tête.  
— Et ça fait un bout de temps aussi que je suis là, en fait.  
Vraiment ? Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué sa présence, dans ce cas ? Ce ninja est réellement le plus imprévisible de tous... Et il ne croyait pas si bien penser. Puis, soudain, le sens de la phrase lui vint et il rougit, encore, plus embarrassé que jamais.  
— Tu... Tu as deviné...? se risqua-t-il à demander en relevant son regard pour le dévier aussitôt, un peu honteux de s'être fait « avoir ».  
— Évidemment. rigola l'autre lui caressant la joue à son tour, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Et cette personne doit s'en sentir très flattée... se rapprocha-t-il sous le regard meurtrier des filles qui n'agissaient cependant pas encore, voulant savoir ce qui allait se passer. Un ange... C'est mignon comme comparaison.  
— Merci... C'est ce que je vois tous les jours, moi...  
— Ah oui, continua Naruto en sortant quelque chose de sa poche, j'ai failli oublier. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de porter une bague, Sasu, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel type de bague. lui sourit-il.  
— Que ? s'étonna l'Uchiwa quand il lui prit la main gauche pour y glisser un anneau.  
— Une alliance, ça ne se retire pas. s'approcha-t-il encore pour venir se coller à lui, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui, rouge et surpris, de Sasuke. Ça ne s'enlève jamais. finit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.  
Puis il s'en alla comme il était venu, laissant Sasuke pantois, devant les villageois de Konoha et des villages voisins qui étaient bouche-bée, les filles qui se réveillaient se promettant un meurtre. Mais d'ici là, Sasuke et Naruto auraient le temps de s'entraîner encore.  
Abandonnant la scène et déclarant ainsi forfait, Sasuke courut après Naruto et lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint, le pris dans ses bras et pleura.  
— Tout va bien ? rit l'Uzumaki.  
— Je t'aime, imbécile, comment ça pourrait ne pas aller ?  
— Vu ainsi... éclata-t-il de rire, interrompu par Sasuke qui l'embrassa plus fougueusement que sur scène.  
Et voilà. C'est grâce à un secret qui les a rapproché que nos deux ninja se retrouvent ensemble, plus heureux que jamais. Belle histoire, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
